Geschichte:Le baiser du vampire/Kapitel Eins - Die Wut einer Vampirin
Kapitel Eins Die Wut einer Vampirin Houston, Texas, USA; 2013 Wütend stapfte ich durch die Flure der großen Villa. Laut schlugen die breiten Absätze meiner Halbstiefel auf den polierten Boden des langen Flurs auf. Auf der rechten Seite von mir, erstreckte sich viele große Fenster, die zum Boden reichten, durch welche man hinaus auf den wohl gepflegten Rasen und zum wolkenlosen Nachthimmel schauen konnte, der von Sternen erhellt wurde. Lauter helle, weiße Punkte, Farbspritzer auf dem schwarz-dunkelblauen Hintergrund. Eine Schönheit, an der ich mich oft und gerne erfreute, aber jetzt schenkte ich dem keine Beachtung. Meine braunen Augen suchten die Seite ab, an der einzelne zierliche Stühle und Tischchen standen. Alle verschnörkelt und manchmal reichlich verziert. Auf den Tischen lagen Spitzendeckchen und Vasen mit hübschen, bunten Blumen standen darauf. An der hellen Wand hingen vereinzelt Bilder in Goldrahmen, welche Szenen in der Natur oder im Alltag zeigten, vorwiegend aus der Biedermeierzeit. Kurz gesagt: Kitschig, alles war einfach nur kitschig. Schrecklich. Das alles zu sehen war Gift für meine Augen und aus welchem Grund auch immer, stachelte es meine Wut noch mehr an. Wahrscheinlich, weil all diese Dinge diesem Mistkerl gehörten und er ein großer Freund von dieser Mode aus dem achtzehnten und neunzehnten Jahrhundert war. Er liebte es und richtete die ganze Villa danach ein. Gott, wie sehr ich diesen Stil hasste. Zwar hatte ich in den Jahrhunderten, in der das Mode war gelebt und hatte erst keine Abneigung dagegen empfunden, aber seit dem modernen Zeitalter, konnte ich mir schwer vorstellen, früher diesen Kitsch gemocht zu haben. Na gut, damals war die Mode noch total anders, und wer hätte ahnen können, das sich die Mode und der Trend so stark verändern würde, so wie er nun heute ist. Wenn ich beide Stile, Kitsch und Moderne, miteinander verglich, dann gefiel mir der Moderne viel besser. Außerdem war ich froh, eine Sache nicht mit dem Arsch gemein zu haben. Wenigstens etwas. Und genau auf eben jenen Arsch war ich wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mein Blut kochte förmlich, mein Kopf war so weit hochrot, wie es nur ging bei meiner Blässe und dem wenigen Blut in meinen Adern. Meine Wangen fühlten sich regelrecht heiß an und mein Puls raste so weit wie es ging. Plötzlich fiel mein Blick auf eine kleine, reichlich verzierte Vase mit weißen Rosen darin. Regungslos blieb ich vor dem Tischchen stehen und starrte unbewegt die Pflanzen und das Gefäß an. Weiße Rosen erinnerten mich immer an die Zeit, nach meiner Wandlung. Als ich noch naiv, dumm und leichtgläubig war und diesem hinterhältigen Schwein hinterhergelaufen bin und ihn angehimmelt und angebetet hatte, mich sogar zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Das war eine Zeit, bevor mir schmerzlich die Augen geöffnet wurden und ich nun so bin, wie ich bin. Damals hatte er mir immer solche Rosen geschenkt und mich umworben, mit mir geflirtet, mir Komplimente gemacht, aber er auch gleichzeitig mit mir gespielt, was ich bedauerlicherweise sehr spät bemerkt hatte. Zu spät, um genau zu sein. Mit meinen Gefühlen und Gedanken hatte er gespielt, mit meinem Wesen. Bis er einen Fehler beging und mir die Augen öffnete, über ihn und über mein dummes Verhalten. Selbst Jahre danach, könnte ich mir immer wieder selbst eine verpassen, immer und immer wieder, bis ich meine Hand nicht mehr spüren könnte, wenn sie auf die Haut meiner Wangen traf. Bis selbst später noch meine Wangen brannten und meine Hand dann nur noch schmerzte. Befreiend wäre es nur kurz, aber bringen würde es dennoch nichts. Es würde die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, auch wenn ich es gerne tun würde, um den schlimmsten Fehler meines Lebens – pardon, wenn man es noch Leben nennen konnte – rückgängig zu machen. Dann würde ich nicht in dieser enfer festhängen. Weiterhin starrte ich diese unschuldig aussehende, blütenweiße Blume an, bis ich ruckartig die Vase nahm, hochhob und auf den Boden schleuderte. Kaum berührte das zerbrechliche Gefäß den Boden, schon zersprang es in viele große und kleine Bruchstücke, die sich auf dem Boden verteilten. Eine Wasserpfütze bildete sich auf den Boden, Wasser, das die Pflanze für eine Weile am Leben erhalten sollte und sich nun ausbreitete, befreit aus seinem Gefängnis. Die Rosen lagen inmitten dieser Scherben und glänzten vom Nass. Nun sahen sie nicht mehr akkurat und schön aus, sondern geschändet und misshandelt, verletzt und zerstört. Eigentlich eine kindliche und dumme Tat von mir – mir tat schon das arme Schwein leid, das mein angerichtetes Chaos beseitigen musste -, aber es ließ meine Wut kurz abklingen. Es tat gut es an etwas auszulassen, besonders, wenn es ein teures, seltenes Gefäß war, die er so heiß liebte. Leider hielt es nur für kurze Zeit an, denn sie musste ihren Weg fortsetzen, denn sie war eigentlich gerade dabei, zu ihm zu gehen. Er und ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Brief, welcher leicht zerknittert von mir in meine Jeanstasche gestopft wurde, waren Auslöser meiner Wut. Denn er trieb es wieder einmal zu weit. Viel zu weit. Wieder mit kräftigen, aufstampfenden Schritten, machte ich mich wieder meines Weges und lief durch einen weißen Türbogen, drei kleinen Räumen, um schließlich zu einer großen, breiten Treppe zu gelangen, welche aus Marmor war und mit einem cremefarbenen Teppich ausgelegt war. Die Stufen lief ich schnell hinunter, ging durch einen Durchgang und am Ende des langen Flurs, lag mein Ziel. Kaum hatte ich die Doppeltür erreicht, klopfte ich nicht an, wie es sich ziemte, sondern stoß diese einfach laut und kraftvoll auf. Ein lauter knall war zu hören, als diese gegen die Wand hinter sich schlugen und wahrscheinlich Schaden anrichteten, aber mir war das völlig egal. Meinetwegen konnte selbst das ganze Gebäude abbrennen. Ein relativ gelangweilter Blick wurde mir von einer Person, hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch, zugeworfen. Diese Person sagte und regte sich nicht. Das Objekt meiner Wut, aber nicht nur von diesem Gefühl. Sofort als ich ihn sah, stieg mir mein tiefer Groll gegen ihn auf, non, sogar unbändiger Hass, regte sich in mir. Ich hasste ihn wie kein anderer. Niemanden verachtete ich so sehr wie diesen Mistkerl: Acel de Durand. Sofort stapfte ich zu ihm und holte den zerknitterten Brief aus meiner Tasche. „Langsam treibt Ihr es zu weit, Monsieur. Ich hoffe Ihr habt eine gute Erklärung dafür!“ Kaum war ich an seinem Schreibtisch angekommen, knallte ich den Umschlag auf den Tisch. Kurz schaute Acel zu mir, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Schreiben richtete, es nahm, in den bereits geöffneten Umschlag griff und ein Blatt Papier herausholte, ehe er begann zu lesen. Während er das tat, verschränkte ich die Arme vor meiner Brust und begann ungeduldig mit meinen Fuß auf den Boden zu tippen. Meine Augen waren unbeweglich auf den Mann vor mir gerichtet, als würde ihn das dazu bringen schneller zu lesen oder ihn hoffentlich tot umfallen lassen. Letzteres wäre mir sogar willkommener. Ja, das würde mir sogar sehr gefallen. Nach einer Weile war der Franzose fertig und hob seinen Blick, um meinen zu erwidern. „Mademoiselle, ich verstehe nicht so richtig, weshalb Ihr Euch so aufregt. Das ist doch nur eine Nichtigkeit. Pas vrai?“ Dies brachte mich nun noch mehr zum kochen, als ohnehin schon. „Ce n'est pas vrai! Langsam habt Ihr sie echt nicht mehr alle!“, schrie ich ihn an. Der Angeschriene nahm es gelassen entgegen und blinzelte nicht einmal. Er blieb einfach nur ruhig, was mich noch mehr aufregte. „Jetzt beruhigt Euch erst einmal, dann können wir uns ruhig und gesittet darüber unterhalten, oui, Christelle?“ „Was soll man darüber bitteschön noch bereden? Ändern wird es sowieso nichts. Ich könnte höchstens Euch vielleicht endlich einmal zu Vernunft bringen!“ „Wenn einer zur Vernunft gebracht werden sollte, dann seid Ihr das, Mademoiselle. Außerdem muss ich mich dafür nicht rechtfertigen“, meinte Acel nur und deutete auf den Brief, den er sorgfältig geglättet und wieder in den Umschlag gesteckt hatte. „Und erst recht nicht, vor einer Person, die unter mir steht, wie Ihr es seid.“ Ich wandte mich ab und lief durch den Raum, auf und ab. „Je n'en reviens pas...“, murmelte ich und starrte dann aus dem Fenster vor mir, dann auf eine Standuhr. Zehn Minuten vor zehn. Ich musste gleich los zur Arbeit, stellte ich fest und zu spät kommen, wollte ich nun wirklich nicht. „Je suis d'accord avec vous“, ertönte die kultivierte und sanft klingende Stimme Acels hinter mir. Seufzend drehte ich mich zu ihm um. „Hört endlich damit auf, meine Gedanken zu lesen, oui?“ Acel lächelte leicht und sagte nichts, weshalb ich fortfuhr: „Was ich denke ist meine Sache, meine Privatsphäre und das Ihr mein maître seid, ändert nichts daran. Die Zeit haben sich geändert, Monsieur.“ Der Angesprochene lächelte nun breiter, so dass man seine Fänge sehen konnte – Vampirfänge, um genau zu sein – und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ach, ma chérie, wie leicht Ihr Euch irrt. Als Euer maître kann ich trotzdem machen was ich will, besonders, wenn man meine und Eure Herkunft bedenkt. Ich bin als Vampir geboren worden, Ihr seid zum Vampir geschaffen worden, genauer gesagt von mir. Und in der Hierarchie der Vampire, stehe ich ganz weit über Euch. Normalerweise würden Vampire Eurer Herkunft noch weniger Rechte haben, aber ich bin da gnädig. Besonders, weil Ihr es mir angetan habt und sehr interessant für mich seid.“ Nun umrundete er langsam den Tisch und näherte sich mir. So, als wäre er ein Raubtier, das sich an seine Beute anpirschte. Und dem war auch so. Dieser Mann war ein Raubtier und ich nichts anderes als seine Beute, eine Untergebene von ihm, eine Gefangene. Auch wenn ich es hasste es zugeben zu müssen, aber er hatte recht. Er hatte mich vor über dreihundert Jahren zum Vampir verwandelt und deshalb stand ich unter ihm, als Untergebene und er war der Meister. Doch dazu kam, war er ein geborener Vampir und stand damit noch weiter über mir und hatte damit noch mehr Rechte. Eigentlich könnte ich doch froh sein, dass er mir so viele Rechte und Dinge gewährte. Es gab zum Beispiel Vampire, die ihre Untergebenen sofort töten würden, wenn diese sie anschrien, unaufgefordert redeten oder manch andere Kleinigkeiten.Wobei das die meisten rang niedrigen Vampire sowieso nicht wagen würden, vor allem, weil viele ihre Meister geradewegs vergötterten und verehrten. Außer ich natürlich. Mir wäre es sogar lieb, wenn er mich töten würde. Mich von diesem elendigen Körper und seiner, von vielen begehrten, Unsterblichkeit. Ich hasste das Leben als Vampir. Als erschaffener Vampir musste ich mich nun von Blut ernähren, Nahrung konnte ich ebenfalls zu mir nehmen, aber es ist nicht zwingend notwendig. Drei Tage lang konnten Blutsauger meiner Herkunft aushalten, ohne Blut zu sich zu nehmen, dann wäre es erst zwingend notwendig. Denn sonst würden die Vitalfunktionen abstürzen und man würde jämmerlich sterben. Außerdem, je weniger Blut man zu sich nahm, desto schwächer wurde man und damit auch die Fähigkeiten. Im Gegensatz zu einem geborenen Vampir konnte ein erschaffener für kurze Zeit in der Sonne wandeln. Höchstens bis zu einer Stunde, denn die Haut beginnt dann ganz langsam zu verbrennen. Erst wird sie rot, wie beim Menschen, wenn er zu lange in der Sonne lag und wenn die Zeit überschritten wurde, werden die Verbrennungen stärker, bis er irgendwann komplett verbrennt, wenn er sich keine Deckung suchte. Aber die Zeit, wie lange man in der Sonne bleiben konnte, variierte je nachdem, wie lange es her war, dass er Blut zu sich genommen hat und wie viel. Ein Vampir der jeden Tag Blut zu sich nahm, hatte bessere Chancen, als einer, der nur alle drei Tagen etwas trank. Kleidung konnte davor etwas schützen, aber nicht komplett. Nebenbei erwähnt, sollte man dann immer eine Sonnenbrille tragen, denn die Augen reagieren dann empfindlich auf die UV-Strahlen, und kurz ohne in die Sonne zu schauen, konnte schon erheblichen Schaden anrichten. Aber es wäre empfehlenswert, zu vermeiden in die Sonne zu gehen, dann musste man sich keine Sorgen darüber machen. Wie die geborenen haben die erschaffenen ebenfalls die Fähigkeit, dass die Wunden schneller heilten als beim Menschen. Jedoch geht dies bei den erschaffenen Vampiren langsamer, als bei den natürlich gezeugten. Und die Schnelligkeit variiert ebenfalls daran, wie oft man Blut trank und wie viel. Tja, mehr Fähigkeiten besaßen Vampire meiner Herkunft nicht. Die Nachtwesen aus Acels Herkunft wiederum, konnten nicht in die Sonne gehen; sie würden sofort verbrennen. Damit diese Vampire in Besitz ihrer vollen Stärke wären, müssten sie fast täglich Blut trinken. Wenn nicht würden sie langsam und qualvoll sterben, wie meine Art. Eine schnellere Regenerationsfähigkeit, höher geschärfte Sinne und das verwandeln von Menschen in ihresgleichen, können diese Wesen ihr Eigen nennen. Und ein paar wenige Ausnahmen, besaßen sogar die Fähigkeiten, sich in eine Fledermaus zu verwandeln, Gedanken zu lesen, sich schneller zu bewegen als andere Vampire, oder sogar die Fähigkeit, andere Vampire an sich zu binden. Doch diese mittlerweile einzigartigen Talente, besaßen nur noch die ganz alten Vampire. Denn all diese Fähigkeiten sind von Generation zu Generation verblasst, bis sie völlig verschwanden. Und Acel ist einer der wenigen Blutsauger, welche diese Besonderheiten noch vorweisen konnten. Bei ihm ist es, das Lesen von Gedanken. Ich hasste es, wenn er dies bei mir tat. Besonders, wenn ich ständig Mordgedanken gegen ihn hegte. Wie sollte man unter diesen Bedingungen ihm sein Licht ausknipsen? Tja, gute Frage, nächste Frage. Das macht mich einfach nur krank! Acel stand nun direkt vor mir und nahm eine Strähne meines braunen Haares, welches ich heute, wie so oft, offen trug und schnupperte daran. Gott, schrecklich ist das. „Wisst Ihr, Mademoiselle“, begann er, „wärt Ihr nicht so interessant und erheitern und hättet ihr diese Anziehung auf mich, dann wäret Ihr schon längs tot. Nur weil Ihr so seid, habt ihr mehr Befugnisse als die anderen. Leider hasst Ihr mich und wollt mich am liebsten tot sehen, was leider schade ist, ich könnte Euch so viel mehr geben. Genauso viel wie vor Eurem Sinneswandel, oder sogar mehr.“ Dann machte er eine Pause, ehe seine Lippen sich meinem Ohr näherten und er mir lause zuraunte: „Doch eins versichere ich Euch, ma chérie, so schnell werdet Ihr mich nicht los. Und wenn Ihr nicht aufpasst... dann werde ich Euch so viele Qualen bereiten, dass Ihr euch wünschen würdet, lieber nichts Ungehörtes gemacht zu haben. Ihr wollt doch nicht so enden wie Mademoiselle Dominique, oder?“ Dies war eine Anspielung auf den Inhalt des Briefes. Ich schluckte und begann leicht zu zittern. Er meinte ernst, was er da sagte und das, was er Dominique angetan hatte, wollte sie bestimmt nicht erleben. Dieser Mann war ein Sadist, durch und durch. Sollte man bei ihm in Ungnade fallen, dann würde er einem ein schmerzvolles Ende bereiten oder einen solange quälen, so dass man sich wünschte, tot zu sein. Grausam, einfach nur grausam. „Compris?“ „Oui, mon maître“, erwiderte ich leise und schaute aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Sterne. Das einzige Schöne am Nachthimmel, das einzige, was die Nacht freundlicher wirken ließ. „Très bien!“, rief Acel plötzlich gut gelaunt aus und ging mit großen Schritten zum Schreibtisch, ehe er sich schwungvoll zu mir umdrehte. „Nun denn, es wird Zeit, dass Ihr Euch auf den Weg macht, Christelle. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn Ihr zu spät kommt und Marco deswegen schlechte Laune bekommt. Dann wird er irgendwie... unleidlich.“ Irgendwie hatte dieser Mann ziemlich oft Stimmungsschwankungen, dass musste ich schon ziemlich oft feststellen. Merkwürdig, einfach nur merkwürdig. Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem „Au revoir“ und begab mich schnell in mein Zimmer, um meine Sporttasche zu holen, in der meine Arbeitskleidung drinnen war. Anschließend zum Ausgang des Gebäudes, um zu meinem Motorrad zu gehen und um sogleich los zu düsen, um noch rechtzeitig im „Belle Rose“, einer Luxuslounge, rechtzeitig anzukommen. Unterwegs musste ich immer wieder an den Brief denken. Es war eine Nachricht von Dominiques Schwester, Marielle Dupont, welche mir berichtete, dass Dominique getötet wurde. Von Acel persönlich. Die beiden Schwestern waren nämlich, wie ich, Untergebene von Acel, geschaffen von ihm. Er tötete sie, weil sie uns Vampire in Gefahr brachte. Sie war nicht Diskret genug und passte nicht auf entdeckt zu werden, was sie wirklich war. Immer wieder kam es vor, dass einige ihrer Opfer überlebten und es drohte Gefahr, dass unser Geheimnis aufflog. Das Geheimnis, dass Vampire unter den Menschen lebten. Sollten sie jemals herausfinden das es uns gab, dann würden wir gejagt und höchstwahrscheinlich ausgerottet werden. Acel hatte sie wohl mehrmals ermahnt, aufzupassen, sie pfiff jedoch darauf. Denn Dominique war nämlich sehr starrköpfig und hielt sich kaum an Regeln und brach diese oft. Eine Rebellin war sie. Und diese ernstzunehmende Angelegenheit interessierte sie nicht. Ständig übertrat sie Grenzen und verhielt sich respektlos gegenüber ihrem Meister und verweigerte Befehle, was ihn wohl über die Jahre hinweg maßlos erzürnte. Und dies war nie eine gute Idee und so hatte sie wohl ihr Schicksal besiegelt. So wie es aussah, hatte Acel genug davon gehabt und hat sie mehrere Tage lang, von anderen seiner Abkömmlingen, einsperren lassen, ohne Blut und sie langsam und qualvoll sterben lassen. Das ging für mich zu weit. Anstatt sie von New York zu sich nach Houston holen lassen, um sie unter Beobachtung oder Arrest zu lassen, hatte er sie so töten lassen. Eines der grausamsten Tode eines Vampirs. Mir tat sie leid. So hätte es nicht enden müssen. So etwas, war schon seit über einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr geschehen, dass Acel solche Maßnahmen ergriff. Dennoch ging es zu weit, es gab andere Lösungen dafür. Auf die Fahrt konnte ich mich nicht wirklich konzentrieren, weil meine Gedanken öfters zu Acels Drohung abschweiften. Er meinte es ernst, ich musste also aufpassen. Ich konnte mir sicher sein, aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus, das er mich nicht töten würde, aber quälen, ja, das würde er sicherlich machen. Mich zu demütigen und mich um Gnade winseln lassen. Nein, darauf sollte ich es nicht ankommen lassen, weshalb ich mein Temperament zügeln muss. Das ging nämlich gerne mal mit mir durch, und dass konnte ich jetzt erst mal nicht gebrauchen. Ich bemerkte nicht, das die Ampel grün wurde und wurde kurzerhand von einem Hubkonzert hinter mir aus den Gedanken gerissen und wütend dazu animiert, weiterzufahren. Mussten die Menschen in den Großstädten immer so ungeduldig sein? Verstehe sie einer... Nun gut, ich sollte mich besser auf die Fahrt konzentrieren. Die Hochhäuser mit ihren hellerleuchteten Fenstern rasten an mir vorbei und bald kam ich in der Louisiana Street an, parkte mein Motorrad in der Nähe eines großen Hochhauses, in der die Lounge lag, und begab mich auf den Weg zu meinem Arbeitsplatz, zum Belle Rose, eines der Lokale von Acel de Durand, die unter seinem Namen liefen ----- enfer = Hölle Pas vrai? = Nicht wahr? Ce n'est pas vrai! = Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Je n'en reviens pas... = Ich kann es nicht fassen... Je suis d'accord avec vous. = Ich stimme Euch zu. maître = Meister Compris? = Verstanden? Très bien! = Sehr gut! Belle Rose = Schöne Rose